


Peace Offering (drabble)

by ActuallyRocketRaccoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyRocketRaccoon/pseuds/ActuallyRocketRaccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with 'Marv,' Castiel goes back to the bunker. After all, he never got Dean his pie. Destiel, spoilers for episode 8.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Offering (drabble)

It took a lot of effort. It took the Nephilim waitress, and washing the blood from his hands, trembling in a back alley in the Middle of Nowhere, USA. It took shaking 'Marv' off his trail, flying under the radar and narrowly escaping Naomi's trackers again. And after all that, the first three stores he found were all out of pie.

It took a lot of effort, far too much really, and if it had been for anyone else he would have given up after the first hour, but Castiel finally made it back to the bunker. It had been over two days since he left, and he returned as broken and bloodied as the first time, but he made it. Exhaustion in his eyes and a plastic shopping bag bearing the logo of some obscure convenience store clutched in one bruised hand, the angel appeared in the center of the library. The Winchesters were sitting at their table, papers and outdated slide players scattered about them, looking just as hopeless as he felt.

And then Dean looked up at him. The disgust and betrayal that was still clear in his eyes almost made Cas turn tail and go back the way he came. All of Crowley's torture would be easier to take than the hurt in his friend's eyes. It took all of the angel's (not inconsiderable) courage to take the two steps that brought him to Dean's side and set the plastic bag on the table before him. In turn, Dean seemed to gather every ounce of strength in his body before leaning forward to look inside.

If Cas had a heartbeat, it would be hammering in his ears. If he needed breath to survive, he would be holding it. As it was, he stood perfectly still, as if facing an easily spooked animal. His eyes widened unconsciously as Dean moved, peering into the bag, in which dozens of the supposedly homemade convenience store pies were neatly stacked. For the second time in as many minutes, Castiel considered fleeing.

But when Dean stood shakily, pulling Cas into a rough embrace and whispering "you son of a bitch" against his neck, the angel's fears flew as if they had wings of their own. The peace offering may have taken a lot to acquire, he mused, as his arms found their way around the hunter's waist and his fingers dug into the back of his shirt, but he knew he would have done anything to have Dean by his side once more.


End file.
